Solo Nosotros Dos
by Lala2209
Summary: En este lugar solo estamos tu y yo, no importa nada mas, solo nosotros y nuestro amor.


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, ese hombre que nos entretiene cada semana con su mágica historia.**

**~~Solo Nosotros Dos~~**

Era un día normal en aquel bullicioso gremio, Happy perseguía a Charle, Erza comía su pastel de fresas, Natsu y Gray peleaban, incluyendo en su lucha a muchos de los inocentes magos que pasaban cerca de ellos, Cana bebía su barril, Mira atendía las mesas, Levy leía sus libros mientras un Dragon Slayer la observaba disimuladamente. Todo era normal hasta para el mago de arena que veía silenciosamente la pelea.

-Ven aquí maldito cerebro de lava.- gritó Gray furioso

-¿Qué dijiste princesa de hielo? – Natsu le contestaba con más insultos

-¿A quién llamas princesa de hielo? Lagartija escupe fuego.

-Ya verás stripper barato.

Esos dos siempre se estaban peleando y muchas veces no se sabía por qué, aunque esta vez la razón parecía ser que el mago de hielo había entrado a la habitación de cierta rubia.

-Ya te dije que no vi nada, además ella es como mi hermana ¿Y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti maldito cabeza de fósforo? – decía el pelinegro.

-Porque soy su compañero de equipo – decía el pelirrosa orgulloso.

-¿Y eso que tiene yo también lo soy? – contraatacó Gray.

-Cállate pervertido, tu querías verla desnuda.

-Yo no sabía que se estaría bañando, además tu llegaste antes que yo y estabas durmiendo en su cama.

-Pero no estaba observándola.

El mago de arena observó como en un rincón del gremio había una chica con un aura sombría a su alrededor, daba tanto miedo que ni el estúpido de Gajeel se acercaría ahí, los ojos que la chica miraban con furia mientras murmuraba cosas como "Gray-sama ha visto desnuda a mi rival de amor" "Juvia no puede perder contra Lucy" "Juvia debe enamorar a Gray-sama". Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre cuando la mirada asesina de la maga de agua se cruzó con la suya. Decidió mirar hacia otra mesa, donde una hermosa rubia observaba la pelea con el rostro apoyado en sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa, se veía en un debate interno entre detenerlos y no detenerlos pues sabía que si intervenía saldría lastimada, una vez lo había intentado y había salido volando por los aires abrazando a un Happy inconsciente.

Max, el mago de arena, se acercó a ella.

-Hey Lucy, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo en tono amable. La chica se sorprendió.

-Natsu y Gray han estado peleando toda la mañana porque anoche Gray fue a mi casa y yo estaba saliendo de la ducha, Natsu estaba durmiendo y cuando sintió que yo grité por la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Gray ahí, se puso como loco y lo echó a patadas de mi casa.

-No te preocupes Lucy, ya se le pasará – Max tomó su mano caballerosamente- teniendo una novia tan hermosa es normal que se sienta celoso – La chica se sonrojó.

-Nn… No somos novios – dijo ella nerviosa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Ah!, pero esa mirada asesina que siento en mi espalda creo que señala lo contrario – dijo él mientras se volteaba cuidadosamente y veía un Natsu ardiendo en llamas caminando hacia ellos.- Bien Lucy, me voy, quiero seguir con vida un tiempo más.

Y el chico salió del gremio corriendo por su vida. Llegó a su casa y suspiró.

-Qué lindo es estar enamorado, ojala ese tarado de Natsu se dé cuenta antes de que le roben a su chica.

Max comenzó a recordar esos momentos que él había pasado con la mujer que más había amado, el solamente había estado con ella por placer la primera vez, pero luego se volvió una adicción y sin darse cuenta se había ido enamorando de aquella mujer que ahora le volvía loco, su historia de amor no era tan romántica como la del dragón con la princesa, él nunca había rescatado a su dama y más aún, ella nunca había estado en peligro, pero eso no importaba, Max era feliz con verla cada día despertar a su lado, que ella le recibiera cuando llegaba a casa y que le acompañara a dormir por las noches, cuantas cosas habían hecho juntos, nadie sabía de la enamorada de Max, pero él tampoco quería contarlo, en esas paredes estaba su secreto, no quería compartir esa belleza con nadie, ella era solo suya, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntas, amores, tristezas, dolor, pasión.

Nunca nadie sabría lo que pasaba entre aquella paredes cuando el sol se escondía, en una habitación iluminada solo por la luz de la luna aquellos cuerpos se encontraban y se amaban con lujuria, "solo nuestro" pensaba él, no sería de nadie más, y nunca nadie se enteraría de lo que habían hecho, de que sudaban y se amaban como si fuera la primera vez, de que tenían su propio mundo tras la puerta de la habitación, qué se transformaban en seres insaciables, un par de animales capaces de inventar su propio Kama Sutra hasta quedar satisfechos pero su pasión no tenía límites.

Aquella noche fue mejor que las demás, gritó el nombre de amada como nunca antes, la deseaba y la extrañaba, a ella, aquella esbelta figura, su piel un poco bronceada y sus gruesos pero sedosos cabellos, jamás pensó que la amaría tanto, y solo quería seguir sintiendo ese placer en su interior, ese fuego que recorría su cuerpo, mientras ella seguía otorgándole todo lo que podía, porque ella también le amaba.

-Te amo, te amo – gritó él mientras ella salía de su interior.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, tal vez el día siguiente seguían expresando su amor y volverían a ser felices, él abrazó a su amada y la estrechó contra su pecho, ella era quien le había enseñado a amar, era única, era hermosa, era suya y con eso él era feliz, estrían juntos siempre, en ese lugar, su hogar, solo él y su amada, su Bro, su princesa, su amada escoba.

**FIN**

Bien esto me salió en un momento de locura e inspiración, tiene un poco de Nalu por ahí, porque me encanta, pero bueno, yo y mis delirios mentales, creo que tener un día más de descanso me pasa la cuenta, pero bueno, espero les gustara. Nos leemos Bye!


End file.
